La pintura de Sai
by AlenDarkStar
Summary: No es pervertido, es un artista. El arte va más allá del papel y él lo demostraría. Porque al ser un artista buscaría la forma de innovar. T por paranoia y una que otro comentario de Sai. Contenido Crack.


Disclaimer: Por motivos legales debo aclarar que ni Naruto ni Naruto Shippuden o sus personajes me pertenecen sino a Masashi Kishimoto, la trama es lo único que me pertenece.

La pareja es algo crack y el fic también. Contiene altas dosis de humor barato, algo de Ooc y parodia. Léase bajo su propio riesgo.

**La Pintura de Sai**

Aquel día Sai había ido a la biblioteca en busca de un libro de sicología. Le resultaba interesante el poder aprender sobre las relaciones humanas, pero pocas veces encontraba algo que le pudiera ser de ayuda para entender a su equipo.

Pasaba sus dedos aburrido sobre los tomos, ya había leído esos libros y ciertamente no tenía intenciones de volver hacerlo. Iba a retirarse cuando lo vio, no trataba sobre las relaciones humanas pero se le hacía más interesante. Lo tomó y mientras lo revisaba una idea llegó a su mente, pero para ello primero debería reunirse con su grupo.

Después de guardar el libro se dirigió a la zona de entrenamiento donde lo esperaban sus compañeros y el capitán Yamato quien suplía a Kakashi temporalmente. Ya todos se encontraban allí, seguramente habían llegado temprano, no importaba, él había llegado puntualmente.

Mientras Sasuke y Naruto practicaban taijutso, o discutían, no podría decir con claridad, él decidió acercarse a Sakura y hacerle esa pregunta. Deseaba poder empezar cuanto antes.

_ Sai_ le llamó Yamato_ ayuda a Sakura con su entrenamiento, solo por esta vez te pasaré el que llegues tarde.

_ Como diga capitán Yamato.

Ambos se colocaron en posición de batalla. Sai mostró sus pinceles e hizo la pregunta.

_ Sakura_ le llamó sin dejar de lado esa sonrisa que acostumbraba llevar en su rostro que muchos habían tachado de falsa_ ¿me dejarías pintarte?

_ Claro, me gustan tus pinturas.

_ Bien, quítate la ropa.

_ ¿Qué? _ gritó Sakura horrorizada_ no me gustan ese tipo de retratos.

_ No es un retrato_ respondió Sai sin dejar de sonreír_ se llama Body Art y consiste en usar el cuerpo como lienzo.

_ Baka_ gritó Sakura a la vez que golpeaba a Sai usando toda su fuerza y enviándolo a volar.

A Yamato no le extraño lo que había visto, con el tiempo que llevaba trabajando en aquel equipo sabía que cualquier cosa podía suceder. No pudo evitar preguntarse qué pasaría cuando Kakashi regresará y Sasuke recuperara la confianza de su grupo, tanto Sai como él deberían regresar a Anbu ¿Qué tanto cambiaría?

A varios metros de allí Sai se colocaba de pie y sacudía su ropa. Por su personalidad y por el temperamento de Sakura, aquellas situaciones no eran extrañas. De hecho se podía decir que ya estaba acostumbrado.

_ Creo que Sakura no quiere_ comentó Sai de manera distraída y sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro_ necesitare a otra modelo.

Ino que casualmente pasaba por allí no pudo evitar escuchar las palabras de Sai y menos emocionarse. Su vanidad le gritaba que debía ser esa modelo.

_ Yo soy hermosa_ le dijo con tono coqueto_ podría ser tu modelo.

_ Genial, solo necesito que te desvistas.

_ ¿Qué? _ gritó Ino horrorizada_ sé que soy hermosa pero ¿no puedes pintarme con ropa?

_ No quiero pintarte, quiero pintar en ti. Es algo conocido como Body Art, pintar sobre el cuerpo.

Nuevamente Sai fue enviado a volar pero esta vez fue Ino. No entendía porque se molestaban tanto si era por el bien del arte, como artista se sentía en la obligación de intentarlo.

En ese momento se encontró con su grupo, habían salido a buscarlo. El entrenamiento no había terminado y él se había distraído por buscar a una modelo. Sakura seguía molesta pero al menos no parecía querer volver a golpearlo.

_ Sai ¿en serio le preguntaste eso a Sakura? _ le preguntó Naruto incrédulo mientras Sasuke trataba de fingir indiferencia, algo que hubiera logrado de no ser porque él había sido un Anbu anteriormente.

_ Si gustas puedes ser mi modelo, no importa que tengas el pene pequeño.

_ Cállate_ le gritó Naruto a la vez que intentaba golpearlo pero siendo detenido por Yamato.

Sasuke intentó disimular su risa fingiendo tos. Aquello provocó que la molestia de Naruto aumentara y Sakura comenzara a reírse.

_ También podría ser Sasuke, no creo que le importa después de todo antes vestía como stripper.

_ ¿Qué? _ preguntó Sasuke incrédulo_ yo nunca me he visto como stripper ni haría algo así.

_ La camisa abierta en el torso, una especie rara de faja, eso me parece un stripper y dudo que sea el único que piense así, yo solo necesito de alguien que se deje pintar.

_ ¿Por qué no usas un clon? _ preguntó Yamato tratando de evitar una confrontación, ahora entendía el porqué Kakashi había tomado vacaciones. Para ese momento ya consideraba unas vacaciones como una necesidad, por el bien de su cordura.

_ No sería lo mismo_ respondió Sai sin dejar de sonreír_ esto es arte, es cómo si se usara para aumentar el pene, lo siento Naruto, de nada te serviría.

_ Búscate a alguien más_ le gritó Naruto aún avergonzado.

_Buena idea_ le dijo Sai antes de salir detrás de la primera persona que pasó.

_ Me preguntó quién será su siguiente víctima y si alguien acepte participar en esa locura_ comentó Yamato distraídamente.

_ No me importa quién sea, mientras no sea yo_ respondió Sakura molesta_ si me pregunta no lo dejaré vivo o como mínimo internado.

_ Igual yo_ secundó Naruto.

_ Aunque lo odie, estoy de acuerdo con estos dos. Pero que no se les haga costumbre

_ Espero que no le cause muchos problemas a Hinata san.

_ ¿Hinata? Ella es demasiado inocente _ había dicho Naruto sorprendido antes de salir corriendo.

_ Hola fea.

Ante el repentino saludo de Sai, Hinata dejó caer sus bolsas con el diario. Las verduras y el Katsuo* rodaron por el suelo, afortunadamente este no sufrió daño alguno. Tenía planeado preparar katsuo no tataki* para la cena.

_ Hola Sai san_ respondió ella sonrojada mientras recogía sus compras.

Sai la ayudó a recoger sus comprar, después de todo fue por su repentina a parición que la Hyuga se encontraba en esa situación. Al recoger el ajo su manos se encontraron, algo que provocó que el rumor de la Hyuga aumentara más, ella era tan tímida y se ruborizaba fácilmente.

_ ¿Te acompañó con las compras?

_ No es ne-necesario Sai san.

_ Te lo debo, además necesito que me hagas un favor Hinata san.

Hinata acepto tímidamente mientras le indicaba al pelinegro que la siguiera. Su rostro estaba teñido de carmín pero pocas veces podía negar algo. Quizás de haber sabido lo que Sai le pediría lo hubiera hecho.

Al llegar a la mansión Hyuga fue recibida por Ko, quien la había cuidado desde pequeña. Él era de la rama secundaria pero no le guardaba ningún resentimiento a la peliazulada.

_ Bienvenida a casa Hinata sama.

_ Hola Ko san_ le devolvió el saludo Hinata mientras jugaba con sus dedos_ pero lla- llámeme so- solo Hinata.

_ No podría usted es la heredera del clan Hyuga.

_ Pero somos a-amigos_ le dijo Hinata tratando de ocultar su rostro.

_ No creo que al consejo le agrade pero si es lo que quieres lo haré cuando no estén los del consejo.

_ Gracias Ko san_ le dijo antes de despedirse.

Sai y Hinata se dirigieron a la cocina. El pelinegro observaba el lugar, bastante tradicional si le preguntaba pero eso era algo obvio tratándose de un clan tan antiguo como el clan Hyuga.

_ Gracias Sai san_ le dijo Hinata jugando con sus dedos_ ¿Qué quería pe-pedirme?

_ Quiero probar un nuevo tipo de pintura pero necesito de una modelo.

_ Y quiere que yo lo ayu-ayudarlo a bus- buscar a alguien.

_ No, quiero que me dejes pintarte.

_ ¿Nani? Pero no soy la más bo-bonita, estoy se-segura de que encontrara a alguien me- mejor. Ino san acep- aceptaría.

_ Ella no aceptó, además te lo pedí a ti. Tienes una piel suave_ le dijo Sai_ lo que te hace un buen lienzo, solo tienes que quitarte la ropa.

El rostro de Hinata alcanzó un alto nivel de carmín, algo de humo podía verse saliendo de sus orejas. Y se desmayó. Sai sabía que era algo rara pero nunca se imaginó una reacción así.

Al menos no lo había golpeado. Esperaba que Hinata pudiera ayudarlo con su problema al ser una de las kunoichis más amables que había conocido. Y la más extraña también, tartamudea con frecuencia, se sonrojaba con igual frecuencia, demasiado respetuosa a la hora de hablar y pocas veces decía que no, esperaba que esta ocasión no fuera la excepción. Ella era una de las pocas con las que lo aprendido en los libros de sicología funcionaba.

Antes de que Sai intentara hacerla reaccionar la puerta se abrió dando paso a Neji quien se veía molesto al ver la forma en que sostenía a su prima. Con todo lo que había escuchado de Sai no era extraño el que pensara lo peor.

_ ¿Qué le hizo a Hinata sama?

_ Solo le hice una pregunta inocente, no entiendo porqué se desmayó.

_ ¿Qué pregunta? _ le dijo Neji sin dejar su desconfianza.

_ Le pregunté que si me permitía usar su cuerpo como lienzo para mi nuevo proyecto artístico. Pero también podría usarte como lienzo si ella no acepta.

Con el Juken había sido enviado a volar. Tal vez se había adelantado a los hechos al pensar que en esta ocasión no sería golpeado. Tendría que seguir buscando a su lienzo humano.

Al día siguiente Sai se encontraba en el puesto de ramen junto a Naruto. El rubio ya había terminado su tercer tazón mientras que el pelinegro apenas llevaba la mitad del suyo.

_ Sai_ le dijo Naruto cuando lo encontró_ ¿Hinata aceptó?

_ No me ha podido responder pero creo que sí ¿por qué tanto interés, Naruto kun?

_ Ninguna razón en especial, de verás.

_ Por ahora te creeré, necesito encontrar a Hinata.

_ Ella es muy inocente, de veras.

_ La inocencia queda bien con el arte_ respondió Sai sin dejar de sonreír.

_ Eso es pervertido no arte_ gritó Naruto_ usa un clon.

_ No sería lo mismo, es como si usaras un clon para aparentar tener un pene más grande.

_ Urusei, deja de decir eso, no te metas con mi pene.

_ No será difícil, con lo pequeño que es.

_ Sai ¿Por qué tanto interés en Hinata?

_Porque tiene la piel suave y eso me ayudara para pintar sobre ella.

_ Eres un pervertido.

_ Por la forma en que lo dices pareciera como si fuera un pervertido o quisiera violarla, mis intensiones son completamente artísticas.

_ Deja de decir tonterías pervertido de closet.

_ Un desnudo artístico no es pervertido, es artístico, los dotes humanos deben ser apreciados ¡Libertad a los penes!

_ Cállate idiota, deja de decir incoherencias.

_ Seguiría hablando contigo pero debo buscar a mi lienzo humano y dudo que puedas entender lo que es arte_ le dijo Sai antes de desaparecer.

En su búsqueda Sai no encontró a Hinata pero sí a Neji. Se preguntó si él podría servir para su proyecto pero rápidamente descartó esa idea, no deseaba ser golpeado nuevamente, ser saco de boxeo no era ninguno de sus propósitos. Es por eso que Hinata le parecía una buena opción, era extremadamente tímida pero no agresiva, lo difícil sería lograr que respondiera a su pregunta sin desmayarse.

Planeaba esquivar a Neji, con lo ocupada que estaba buscar a Hinata era una prioridad. Su proyecto artístico ya había demorado demasiado, no podía permitirse más distracciones.

_ Escuché que buscas a Hinata sama ¿Qué planeas?

_ Necesito de una modelo y ella tiene una piel suave.

_ ¿Qué? Aleja tu mente pervertida de ella.

_ No es pervertido, es arte.

_ Esa ni tú te la crees, ella es demasiado inocente como para participar en algo así.

_ El arte es inocente y bello. Es el arte lo que mueve al mundo.

_ Eso es absurdo, lo más importante es ser fuerte para poder romper el destino.

_ Como digas, debo seguir con mi proyecto_ le dijo Sai tratando de restarle importancia a las palabras de un primo sobre protector. Sabía de padres y hermanos sobre protectores pero no de primos, supuso que era por ser parte de un clan extraño como el Hyuga.

Cuando encontró a Hinata ella comía ramen junto a Naruto, lucía sonrojada pero ese sonrojo aumentó al verlo ¿Estaría molesta por lo del día anterior? Lo dudaba y mucho.

_ Hinata san_ la saludó_ ¿me ayudaras con mi proyecto?

_ Sai_ le gritó Naruto_ no molestes a Hinata chan.

_ Entiendo que no te guste quitarte la chaqueta pero es necesario para pintar sobre tu rostro y brazos.

_ ¿Nani? _ preguntó Naruto confuso.

_ Las manos de Hinata san son suaves y quiero pintar sobre ellas aunque creó que el escote no es un mal lugar, no lo he podido comprobar pero imagino que debe ser suave, el problema es que es algo grande.

_ Sai san_ gritó Hinata aún más sonrojada, poco le faltaba para desmayarse.

_ No entiendo porque exageran tanto, solo pido pintar sobre manos y rostro, la pintura no tiene efectos secundarios.

_ ¿De eso hablabas? _ preguntó Naruto sorprendido.

_ Sí, o ¿acaso pensaste que quería pintar sobre todo el cuerpo?

_ Yo nunca dije algo así.

_ Porque ese era mi plan inicial, una pintura de gran tamaño. Pero quiero que Hinata sea mi lienzo, es necesario para este proyecto.

_ Creo que tomare otro ramen.

_ Fea_ le llamó Sai_ ¿nos vamos?

_ Si lo dices de ese modo parece una cita_ comentó Naruto entre risas.

_ Es que es una cita_ respondió Sai tranquilamente.

Naruto observaba confundido mientras ambos se retiraban ¿desde cuándo salían? No estaba enterado de eso, más cuando se trataba de alguien como Sai?

…

Hasta aquí llega el fic, lo que pasó queda a su imaginación. A todos los que llegaron aquí, gracias por leer. Por si no lo entendieron dejaré aquí unas definiciones.

* Katsuo: bonito, es el nombre de un pescado, uno de los más consumido en Japón. * Katsuo no tataki: Una forma de preparar el katsuo ("bonito golpeado).

Una pregunta: ¿Alguien sabe que ha pasado con Yamato? Agradecería si me respondieran.


End file.
